Medic
The Medic is a Terran unit that can heal friendly biological ground units. Medics first appeared in StarCraft: Brood War. Overview Historically marine forces suffered high casualties, but retained their strength through aggressive recruitment practices. Confederate medics remained at bases to care for wounded soldiersMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. and were sometimes attached to squads/platoons.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Confederate medics had a distinct appearance (white armor with a red cross).DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Raynor's Raiders medics operated on the front lines, however. However, as conflict escalated to include the protoss and zerg marine losses became prohibitive. The United Earth Directorate pacification fleet reintroduced the concept of front line units with organic combat medics back into the Koprulu Sector. Recruitment for medics drew in mostly women.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The UED's technological prowess included the field of medical science. Medic tools have been expanded to chemical modifiers increasing Marine survival rates and the use of nano-conveyed anaesthetic and attenuated lasers to carry out on-site surgery. However, casualties will still occur and for dying marines, medics administer a drug known as the "Final Protocol."Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Despite their armorBill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. and arm mounted shields, medics are still vulnerable. Their only armament is the A-13 Flash Grenade Launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets. At times, the C-7 gauss pistol serves as a sidearm. Following the Brood War, the Koprulu Sector factions continued to use medicsElder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. but only sparingly, having replaced them with the medivac dropship. Game Unit StarCraft ]] ]] Medics become far more than a nuisance if mixed liberally with Marines and Firebats; the combat units can make greater use of StimPacks, reaping the benefits of greater firepower without the side-effects so long as the Medics have energy left to heal them. It is important to keep Medics safely guarded since they have no attack against enemies. A Protoss player might even opt to use Dark Archons to mind-control Medics for his own use if Zealots factor heavily into his strategy. Abilities * Heal ** Starting ability. ** Energy Cost: 1 for every 2 HP healed. ** Range: 2 ** The Medic will automatically heal any friendly biological ground units nearby. * Restoration ** Cost: 100 100 ** Energy Cost: 50 ** Researched at: Academy ** Removes most effects from enemy abilities from a friendly unit. * Optical Flare ** Cost:100 100 ** Researched at: Academy ** Energy Cost: 75 ** Reduces the sight of an enemy unit to 1 matrix and disables the unit's detection ability. Blindness may be 'healed' by a Medic's Restoration ability. Upgrades * Infantry Armor * Caduceus Reactor ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Academy ** Increases maximum Medic energy by 50. Quotations : See: StarCraft I Medic Quotations StarCraft II ]] The Medic was present in earlier builds of StarCraft II but has since been canceled. It has been replaced by Medivac Dropships.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. It was canceled as pairing Marines and Medics would still be stronger than Reapers. As Medics were unable to jump themselves, this would make Reapers nearly useless.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The Medic's abilities remained largely the same as in StarCraft I. Medics were produced from a Barracks with an attached Tech Lab.Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. *Flare **The grenade launcher ability had been changed to reveal an area rather than blind a target unit.Leord. 2007-09-20. Research Flare. The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers. Accessed 2007-10-11.Karune. 2008-02-12. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-12. It cost 50 energy. The flare did not act as a detector, but it did reveal terrain over cliffs (spotting for Siege Tank attacks). Known Medics *Lieutenant Mari Suzek *Sergeant Scheeler *Private Gina Elani *Amanda Haley *UED Genetic Engineers References *Blizzard Medic page Category:Canceled StarCraft II Terran units